Alma Mobley
---- Alma Mobley' (アルマ モブリー, Aruma Moburii) is a human woman born in the country of Ichor, cursed with Wrath, Alma is plagued with an overwhelming rage and anger that threatens to consume her at every moment of her life. Even so, she struggles to keep her hatred for the world in check. Her struggle made easier by her fellow cursed comrades in the small group known as Tartarus. Appearance Personality History Alma was born in Tripia, Ichor, a large three walled city near Ichor's border with Xing and as such the city found itself under constant siege as the two countries wared endlessly. The daughter of a noble woman and a Ichor Centurion, Alma was unlucky from her very birth for more reasons than she could have ever hoped to understand. She was the target of many assassination and kidnapping attmepts for monetary gain from those who wished to exploit her mother and from Xing spies who wished to disrupt Ichor's military. Her life was in constant danger and so at a young age she was sent away to the opposite side of Ichor to a private school in the city of Solus far from the war and protected from those who might seek to harm her. However, her life would be far from peaceful even so far away from the conflict that plagued her homeland as she began to grow angry and resentful of everything around. She lashed out at the smallest things and was mercilous when provoked to violence. These difficult to control feelings began to overflow more and more as she grew other to the point that she noticed that even those around her began to become infected with her rage, becoming irritable and angry just being around her. She didn't know where these feelings came from or why she felt them and they refused to subside even with the help of doctors and therapists. Eventually, it became too much for the school to allow even with the influence her parents had, she was expelled and returned home a far different girl than when she had left. Upon returning her to her fearful but all the same disappointed parents, what she believed to be magical abilities had begun to manifest themselves. However, the dark aura of her magical abilities worried her parents all the more. It wasn't until Alma was attacked by an assassin from Xing did the true extent of her dark abilities begin to show, her attacker swallowed whole by the darkness that oozed from her body. It was only then that her father found it necessary to tell her the truth of her existence, of how her soul was offered to a War God long before she was ever born in exchange for strength and protection during his many battles. Of how he had expected the War God to take her from them not long after she was born or even before so. Of how she was sent away not only for her protection but so he wouldn't have to witness it if the War God came to reap her soul. The news came as a shock to Alma, that her soul was used as a sacrifice to some god before she had even breathed her first breath. The news infuriated her, enraged her beyond anything she had ever felt before and in a torrent of black flame she burned the town she was born in to mere ashes. It was then that she understood that the War God did not want her soul as some trophy or treasure to be taken and kept but rather a toy to be played with, making her a creature that embodied the very nature of war, Wrath itself. The event was believed to have been the result of a powerful magic weapon used by their enemies from Xing and only Alma was left to know the truth of the incident. With her past in ashes behind her Alma moved on without guilt or regret in her heart, feeling only the anger and rage of betrayal by her father and most frightening of all was the deep sense of pleasure she felt for the pain and destruction she had caused. Her actions fueled the flames of war and made sure that everyone in Ichor directed all of their hate toward the country of Xing. Even those who once questioned the ethics of the century-long war with their neighbor raised their weapons to fight for the lost souls of Tripia. With nowhere to go and the war being fought as strongly as ever she joined the military and quickly found herself drowning in the blood of both friend and foe alike. For the first time in her life, she felt her overflowing hatred and angry could be useful for something. Her skill in the art of war saw her rise quickly through the ranks to eventually find herself at the same rank her father had once been. It was during her time in the military that she had her magical armor, Dubán, made for her. As well as when she gained her nickname which was used by both her allies and her enemies, Alma The Unforgiving. However, as her wrath grew with every kill she quickly found she no longer felt the pleasure that came from her destruction and despite it all, it became boring to her. The surge of dopamine she had once received with every skull crushed beneath her boot was gone and with that her only sense of purpose ashes in the wind. So, without even a goodbye she abandoned her duties and disappeared into the night. Her legend living on in Ichor, her comrades believing she had been killed and taken by an enemy in her sleep. In reality, Alma left the country, traveling to Seres where she lived on the streets for some time until she picked a fight with an odd-looking man in a robe she would later know as Cedar. Despite her unrelenting violence the man never once raised a hand to strike her. Realizing this and frustrated by the mockery she believed him to be making of her she demanded to know why he refused to attack her back. It was then she learned of a temple in the mountains not far from where they found themselves where they taught their students control of their emotions. Wanting nothing more than to rid herself of the endless wrath that boiled her blood she traveled to the temple and begged for their help. They accepted her with open arms with the very man she had beaten vouching for her desire to find inner peace. She remained there for a decade, training with the monks to find inner peace. However, despite her best efforts, her prayers, and the help of the monks around her, she was not able to achieve the goal she worked so hard toward. All of her efforts were not in vein, however, the explosive flame of hatred she once felt had indeed changed, transforming itself from a burning within her very core to deep ocean that would slowly but surely swallow her whole. Whether this transformation was a blessing or an even deeper curse, she had no idea but the bursts of violence and anger she once felt had ceased. As far as the monks could tell she had, achieved inner peace with herself even if it wasn't the peace she had hoped for and at the age of thirty-five she left Seres and traveled to Hylion. It was in Hylion that she once again searched for purpose in her life, the loss of her fiery rage giving way to a cold emptiness that she longed to fill with something. Rather than simply giving into another vice such as lust or alcohol she instead began to search for the praise she once felt during her time in the army. Participating in one of Hylion's tournaments and achieving the Rank of Beast Saint despite some of the concerns the dark and scary nature of her abilities. However, with the rules as they were they had no choice but to accept her as one of the saints. With her status and power secured, Alma began to work toward another goal and she opened an orphanage. Both as a test of her own will to remain calm and because she had decided that she would focus her life on seeing to it that others who suffered did not do so as deeply as she once had. She knew that with her curse of wrath she would never be happy but she no longer searched for that and rather tried to find something that would make her content with her own life. Year after year she defended her title as Beast Saint undefeated until she was faced against an up and coming star and favorite among the crowd, Theia Tasya, who quickly and easily defeated her. It was then that for the first time Alma discovered her greatest weakness, powerful Light Magic. Magical Light so pure and radiant it cut through her magic fueled by hate and rage. Utterly defeated and stripped of her title, she gained a deep and burning hatred toward Theia and her light magic. One that persists even years after their encounter. Equipment Dubán: Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities